Black Scars
by Amberanime1
Summary: Maka was an independent woman who just wanted to grow up. Crona is trying to escape his old life. What will happen when the two meet and everything changes? Well you will just have to wait and see. CroMa Crona is a male. If you don't like that then don't read it. I know this summary is cheesy but you will just have to deal with it you Crona act alike.


Hello my lovelies! This is my first story and constructive criticism is appreciated please review

* * *

Horns blared as I silently walked along the sidewalk. I walked until I was almost at my building when I felt like I was being followed. So I turned around to see an older looking man staring at me. He looked like he was homeless and high on something so I started to walk a little faster. I heard footsteps seeming to get closer and closer so I turned around again and the man was a few steps away. He grabbed my shoulder and I reacted quickly. I kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face. Then I walked away.

You see this wasn't a rare occurrence . Having to live in the worst part of New York City you kind of get use to this sort of thing. Oh yes let me introduce myself. My name is Maka Albarn and I am currently on my way home from my job at the 'lovely' club "The Bewitched Cauldron". It wasn't my dream job but it got the bills paid.

My phone buzzed for the hundredth time tonight as I ignored it again. My father couldn't seem to accept that I just turned 18 and moved out a week ago not because I felt unappreciated, but because I was sooo annoyed by him. And you all might be thinking "Maka he is your father and you should appreciate him more blah blah blah" but you haven't met him. He is a lowlife, disgusting, ungrateful man whore who cheated on my mom constantly until she left. And to think I use to be mad at her for leaving.

As I continued to think to myself I finally reached my apartment building. Considering where I lived it was a very nice building. I took a look in my mail. Nothing of importance. I walked up a flight of stairs to my apartment. As I unlocked the door a warm nostalgic feeling washed over me. It was a little small but I liked it just the same. It had a simple living room with light blue walls with a wooden floor. It had one couch with an armchair, a side table and tv in front of it. The kitchen was connected to the living room. It had a fridge, a stove, a two seated table, the usual for an apartment this size.

I sat down on the couch for a moment finally texting to my dad i hadn't died. What? Even if he was an asshole I still cared about him. "Wow i can't belive I had overtime all week," I thought to myself. Then decided to go to sleep. Even if I did have tomorrow off I still had to do housework and go grocery shopping and it was already 12 pm.

I quickly packed up all of my things and ran out of the house before my mother Medusa could throw another empty tequila bottle at my head. As I ran Medusa shouted," YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT ME CRONA! YOU'RE A STUTTERING SUBMISSIVE PSYCHOPATH WHO WILL DIE OUT ON THE STREET JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!"

As I continued to run I thought to myself just how right she was but I kept going. If I would have stayed there she would have killed me. But that might have been a blessing. People like me were either meant to be dead or in an insane asylum. Between my anxiety and my personality disorder I could barely function in a social environment. Then I stopped suddenly. That's right what am I going to do now? Were will I stay? I sat in the alley way I ran to. I mean I do have an aunt be she is about as crazy as my mother. At least since I turned 18 this morning no one will take me back.

So i got up and started walking. I continued to walk until I heard a lot of noise coming from a club near by. "Well at least I can sit for a while in there," I thought to myself. I walked into the Bewitched Cauldron and sat down at a table. A man with white hair and red eyes asked me if I wanted a drink and i quietly declined. Then suddenly a girl with purple hair pushed her boobs into my face and said something I couldn't hear as I passed out.


End file.
